


Срывая покровы

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Berserk
Genre: Dark, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старым друзьям пришло время встретиться в последнем сражении…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Срывая покровы

Название: «Срывая покровы»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence Пейринг и персонажи: Гатс/Гриффис, Ширке  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: darkfic, deathfic  
Краткое содержание: Старым друзьям пришло время встретиться в последнем сражении…  
В качестве эпиграфа использованы слова из песни Negative «Until you're mine»  
Для: Prince Saignante Пожелания: Гатса и Гриффита. слэш.  
ПРОШУ НЕ РАЗМЕЩАТЬ БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ!

 

_Afraid of all the fears I feel inside_  
It's hard to go on  
And try to leave this all behind  
Should I be afraid of  
When all the beauty seems so cruel  
Always somehow  
I turn all my fears on you  
Sometimes I run and hide my fears  
Afraid and I hide until you're mine  
You give me heart to carry on  
It gives me hope, it makes me strong 

Гатс всегда любил в Гриффисе бога. То, что было в нём от смертного, казалось столь ужасным и уродливым, будто все человеческие пороки собрались в этом прекрасном теле. Первый из них – гордыня. Гнев. Тщеславие. Похоть и зависть – то, что открылось только Гатсу и Кяске. Но всё это не имело значения для тех, кто был знаком с гением Гриффиса. Он не знал, как было, как будет и как должно быть, он просто чувствовал. Судьба вела его, и он шёл послушно, зная, что судьба – это красный камень, бехелит, сулящий прекрасный белый замок, построенный на горе из человеческих костей.  
Гатс был убеждён, что в момент Затмения бог покинул Гриффиса, а может быть раньше, когда он увидел двух своих самых верных соратников, нашедших любовь без него. А может быть, ещё раньше, Гатс и был тем богом, что покинул своего командира. Своего Ястреба.

Светало.

Нужно было гасить костёр и собираться в путь. Всех, кого смог, Гатс уговорил остаться у эльфов. Он чувствовал, что должен идти один. Только Ширке всё ещё была с ним – она была нужна, и она спала тут, положив свою крошечную голову к нему на колено. Такая маленькая и такая сильная… Их общих сил должно было хватить, чтобы добраться до Гриффиса, но он всё ускользал и ускользал, будто отражение луны в озере. Отражение прежнего Гриффиса. Луна бела и прекрасна, а вокруг неё таинственный ореол света, но стоит коснуться – и она превращается в уродливую чёрную воду.  
Гатс без колебаний мог бы зарубить Фемто, то чудовище, того демона, что у него на глазах насиловал его женщину, улыбаясь своими тёмными губами. Улыбаясь сладко.  
Эта улыбка встаёт перед глазами у Гатса каждый раз, когда он сомневается. Он сомневается в том, что сейчас собой представляет Гриффис, насколько он монстр, насколько он прежний и насколько он – то странное существо, что могло бы быть ребёнком Кяски. Их общим на троих ребёнком. Она назвала бы его – Джедо. Наверняка назвала бы.  
Порой Гатсу не хватало старых друзей, но чаще он вспоминал о новых. Простодушная улыбка Джедо, непроницаемый Пиппин, самодовольный Коркас – их мёртвые лица постепенно стирались из памяти, оставляя после себя сосущую пустоту.

Гатсу хочется, чтобы Гриффис был монстром от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей, но он видел его и понимает, что это не так. Значит, будет непросто, но нужно выдержать.

Гатс сомневается, что сможет победить Гриффиса, не потеряв самого себя, но даже и не потеряв – боится, что не сможет нанести смертельный удар. Кяска подбодрила бы его, или ввязалась бы в драку сама, вынуждая прикрывать её. Ширке же смиренно молчит, как и положено покорной женщине.  
Ширке сделана специально для него. Она не мешает рассуждать, потому что знает, о чём он думает. Она не мешает советами на темы, в которых мало смыслит. Она не мешает тренироваться, потому что знает – она никудышный противник в рукопашной борьбе. Она пытается развивать его ум и интуицию, а не мускулы, на которые надеются все остальные. Она знает, что с Гриффисом так просто не справиться. Она тоже видела его. Иногда Гатсу кажется, что она видела больше.  
Он надеется, что Ширке придумает какой-нибудь план, потому что для него мучительно каждый раз представлять то не изменившееся со времён его юности невыносимо прекрасное лицо без шрамов, без морщин и без тени увядания, размышляя над тем, что он сделает и что скажет. А особенно терзает та темногубая улыбка чудовища, что скрыта у Гриффиса под кожей.

Гатс не может отследить тот момент, когда он сам перестал быть человеком, но он уверен: это произошло задолго до того, как ему пришлось сражаться с демонами. Он устал и хочет остановиться, но память о том, что произошло во время Затмения, гонит его вперёд. Что-то ведёт его вперёд извилистой тропой. Наверное, это бехелит. Но путь теперь для Гатса не важен; главное – достигнуть цели. Главное – стать ещё сильнее и сделать всё как надо, не задумываясь.

 

_Afraid of all your fears I'm living through_  
Deep inside my, my heart  
I'm weak as you  
Until you're mine  
These waking hours killing me  
Always somehow  
You finally turn your fears on me, on me  
It breaks me  
Sometimes I run and hide my fears  
Afraid and I hide until you're mine  
You give me heart to carry on  
You give me hope, it makes me strong 

Гриффис не помнил, каким был до Гатса. Они выросли вместе – из банды в армию, из мальчиков в мужчин. Они так долго были единым целым, что жизнь без Гатса вдруг стала для Гриффиса смертью.  
Когда Гриффис впервые скрестил мечи с ним, пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, то сразу понял: Гатс ему нужен. Нужен, чтобы остановить его однажды. Ястреб это чувствовал, он тогда ещё не хотел, чтобы всё так кончилось. Когда Гатс ушёл, он решил, что больше ничто его не остановит, и бросился в омут с головой. Он должен был пройти испытание всей возможной болью прежде, чем обрести власть. А власть – это удел человека. Рука Бога была рукой карающей, и Фемто олицетворял в ней гордыню.

Гриффис был самым красивым мужчиной, которого знал Гатс, самым талантливым. Так или иначе, его судьба была – изменить мир.  
Гатс был самым сильным мужчиной, которого знал Гриффис, и его влекло к Берсерку, волочило неконтролируемо, и это нельзя было изменить. Он любил Гатса, потому что так было нужно. На Гатса указал перст судьбы. Бехелит посмотрел на него и запомнил. Эти чувства Гриффис до последнего пытался сохранить чистыми, и когда он стоял, обнажённый, рождённый заново, на спине Зодда, он всё так же любил Гатса. По-своему. И всё так же безнадёжно желал урвать с ним момент физической близости, раз уж он обладал теперь полноценным телом. Телом их ребёнка.  
Кяска всё ещё стояла между ними. Она всегда была мусором, который Ястреб был готов в любой момент отбросить, и она же была тем, за что из последних сил цеплялся Гатс – и он пришёл без неё. Есть вещи, в которые женщины не должны быть вовлечены. Только Ширке; это – её долг и её жертва.

Они стояли друг напротив друга в пустой зале. «Ты пришёл…» - констатировал Гриффис. Голос его изменился: с каждым звуком на Гатса снисходила благодать. Облик его изменился: он излучал сияние. Он был так похож на бога, но мечник знал, что бог умер, и эта красота – лишь прикрытие для всех возможных уродств человечества. Он помнил Гриффиса другим.

Они играли во дворе крепости, плескаясь водой. Смеясь, Гриффис прыгал голышом по лужам, и в нём не было ничего такого величественного, напротив, всё было просто: он шёл, и за ним шли. Больше ничего. Гриффис не строил планов, это сами планы вставали перед ним в строй, люди расступались, и всякий целящийся в него обязан был промахнуться. Тогда, когда он встал перед Гатсом, заслоняя собой солнце, тот, прищурившись, разглядывал его с головы до пят и, проникаясь всем его совершенством, осознавал всю предречённость происходящего. Гриффис тоже был создан для него – для того, чтобы изгибаться в его объятиях упругой, напряжённой, до предела натянутой тетивой – и целиться в мировое господство. Для того, чтобы пройти сквозь все преграды как нож сквозь масло и пировать на груде вражеских тел. Для того, чтобы после всего под покровом ночи упасть на траву в лесной чаще, чтобы все монстры мира видели – Гриффис принадлежит другому и никогда не достанется им.  
Но Ястреб совсем не имел опыта отношений и был, наверное, слишком жесток. Гатс же, напротив, боялся причинить Гриффису ответную боль, боялся даже представить его своим возлюбленным – и не мог это перебороть. Так они друг друга и не коснулись.

Гнев. В каждом сражении Гатс рубил на части свой гнев, крошил в пюре, но он только множился вместе с ранами. Кяска дала ему умиротворение. Ни один мужчина не был на это способен. Но ненависть и боль за неё, за Кяску, оказалась в миллион раз страшнее, чем всё, что Гатс испытывал до этого – и он тысячу раз пожалел, что сделал её своей женщиной. Когда Фемто сжимал свою бывшую боевую подругу в объятиях и сношал её совершенно бесстрастно, испытующе глядя на Гатса – именно тогда он понял, что мир изменился и у него теперь другая дорога. Выжить и размозжить этой твари башку.

Но вот он стоит перед ним, этот новый Гриффис, такой спокойный, умиротворённый, что Гатс не верит, что пережил весь этот ужас. Ничего не было. Это всё дурной сон.

\- Я ждал тебя… - говорит Ястреб, делая шаг вперёд. Под тонкой кожей заметно каждое движение мускулов; Гатс не сводит с них глаз. Этот тот Гриффис, который победил его с лёгкостью, встав на лезвие его меча – или нет? Синие глаза не отвечают; они похожи на безликое мозаичное стекло. Неужели это всё? Как разгадать его?

\- Гриффис? - мечник просто хотел просмаковать это имя. А ещё это был сигнал для Ширке – сигнал того, что он испытывает неуверенность.

\- Гатс, милый, милый. Я ждал тебя…Это я. Я пережил очищение, - Гриффис пошёл к нему с распахнутыми объятиями, предлагая себя, сквозь слёзы в глазах Гатса превращаясь в размытую фигуру, сотканную из света.

\- Не подходи ближе! - прошептал Берсерк, но он был уже тут, и его белые длинные руки обхватили Гатса и окутали его теплом. 

\- Ты нужен мне. Если ты уйдёшь, то снова бросишь меня в пучину отчаяния, и больше мне не спастись. Мы оба теперь выросли для того, чтобы создать новый мир. Я хочу создать его с тобой… - этот голос звучал, казалось, прямо в голове Гатса, тихий и отчётливый, будто молитва.

\- Снова?

\- Да. Когда ты ушёл тогда, когда ты сломал мой меч и оставил меня в снегу, я не смог подняться. Я решил, что мне больше незачем жить. Я пошёл к принцессе и в темноте представлял, что возлёг с тобой. И когда меня стало тошнить от её душного цветочного запаха и от её слюнявого рта, и от её рыхлого тела, я думал о тебе, и мне становилось легче. Так началось моё самоубийство, и оно увенчалось успехом. И когда она уснула, а я дрожал от страха и холода, я мечтал о том, что не всё ещё потеряно. Я слишком поздно понял, что ты был всем, что я имел в этой жизни. Прости меня, Гатс.

\- И ты поэтому решил принести меня в жертву апостолам?! – усмехнулся мечник. Гриффис никогда не бил в спину, поэтому вряд ли в его руке оружие. Пусть обнимает. Так тепло, будто в материнской утробе. Такой знакомый запах. Жаль, что уже всё потеряно. Без сомнений, потеряно навсегда.

\- Я был зол. Ты предал меня. Ты остался с женщиной.

\- Ты говоришь, как баба, Гриффис. Но ты ведь никогда…не был бабой! – выплюнул Гатс. На мгновение у него перед глазами мелькнуло лицо ребёнка. Этот новый Гриффис был ребёнком. Самым чудовищным монстром из всех детей. Он хотел вернуть себе все свои игрушки. Интуиция подсказала Берсерку, что его дёргают за верёвочки, будто куклу, и он послушно делает всё, что нужно.

И Гатс открыл глаза. Резко. Внезапно. И почувствовал, как голыми руками Гриффис пытается разорвать его доспех на части. С диким рёвом он обеими руками оттолкнул Ястреба от себя, впечатывая его в колонну. Колонна развалилась на кирпичики с оглушительным грохотом, но Гриффиса под ними уже не было.

\- Я хотел освободить тебя… - шепнул он мечнику прямо в ухо, а потом в другое: - Ты не выдержишь ещё одного раза, послушай меня! Доспех тебя поглотит. Не слушай свою ярость, Гатс, ты мне нужен, нужен…

\- Не слушать свою ярость, говоришь?! – взревел Гатс, пытаясь отмахнуться от совершенно неуловимого Ястреба. – Объясни моей ярости, где сейчас Джедо, Пиппин, где все?! Объясни, что мне сказать Кяске, когда она придёт в сознание?! Объясни, где сейчас мой сын?!

\- Я – твой сын… - и Гатс ощутил на своих губах мимолётный поцелуй, но когда меч со свистом рассёк воздух перед его лицом, Гриффиса там уже не было. – Я – твой друг, - ещё один поцелуй, на этот раз в затылок. Ястреб танцевал перед ним с такой скоростью, будто ноги его не касались пола. – Я – твой любовник.

«Я думаю, он прав насчёт твоего доспеха, Гатс. Твоя уверенность пошатнулась. Ты не удержишь контроль…» - раздался откуда-то голос Ширке. Она всё это время присутствовала здесь, защищённая заклинанием невидимости, но не осмеливалась заговорить. Но это был сигнал.

\- Я должен убить тебя любой ценой, ДРУГ! Ответив взаимностью на твою дружбу! - выкрикнул Гатс, доставая из кармана бехелит. И комната утонула в красном мареве. Через лязганье челюстей монстров донеслось гулкое «Я ЖЕРТВУЮ!»

***

Фемто слетел на Берсерка сверху, клюв его маски хищно блестел. На Гатсе тоже была теперь маска, почти как в старом доспехе, но звериный оскал мечника теперь ничего не скрывало. С рёвом он подпрыгнул, и они сцепились в воздухе: когти, челюсти, кулаки – всё сплелось, смешалось в попытках вырвать из противника кусок мяса, но доспехи плотно срослись с их демоническими телами. Лязгнул металл, и клюв, защищавший лицо Фемто, остался в пасти Берсерка, а затем полетел вниз. Ястреб оттолкнул противника лапой, и тот рухнул, превратив всех монстров под собой в кровавую кашу – и снова подпрыгнул вверх, сбив Фемто своим весом и придавив его к полу. Бледное и испуганное, на Берсерка смотрело лицо Гриффиса, такое прекрасное, что для удара у него не поднялась рука. Именно этого момента Гатс ждал и боялся. Что будет дальше?

«Я себя контролирую, - подумал он, - я чувствую ярость, но я себя контролирую. Это моё тело. Я демон!» 

«Гатс, ты… Может ты не знал, но ты никогда не был человеком…» - прошептал Гриффис и снова принялся за своё. Его когти рвали на Гатсе металлическую шипастую кожу, а тот не мог ударить – и тоже стал раздирать демоническое облачение Фемто. Ширке, заклинаниями удерживавшая монстров подальше от себя, сказала бы, что два демона раздевают друг друга, безжалостно целуясь до крови.

\- Это тебе за Кяску! - проревел Берсерк, раздвигая Гриффису ноги и с размаху засаживая ему окровавленные пальцы по одному.

\- Ты помнишь её лицо в этот момент. Не обманывай себя. Она хотела, чтобы я сделал это, это была её мечта! Вспомни!

\- НЕЕЕЕТ!!!! – кричал Гатс, вбиваясь в тело Фемто мощными толчками, а тот только смеялся и подмахивал.

\- Гатс, милый, я бы сделал ярость смертным грехом, если бы она не была так прекрасна. Трахай меня яростно. К этому ты шёл всю жизнь.

\- Я убью тебя!

\- Я уже понял твой план. Поэтому…не останавливайся! Только не останавливайся! Я люблю тебя!

Когтистая лапа Фемто опустилась Берсерку на затылок – невесомо, нежно. Всё могло бы быть другим, как это прикосновение. Всё могло бы быть иначе.

Гатс представил себе старые добрые времена. Вот он, раненый, лежит в палатке, а вместо Кяски его греет Гриффис. Если бы было так, возможно, всё сложилось бы по-другому - или ещё лучше.  
Гатс справляется с насильником, выбегает из палатки и отправляется, куда глаза глядят. Он случайно встречает Гриффиса, они путешествуют вместе, так и не узнав, что такое бехелит.  
Или совсем по-другому. Мать Гатса остаётся в живых и с любовью растит своего сына. Устроившись на службу к Королю, он разбивает банду Ястребов и завладевает ценным трофеем – их молодым и прекрасным полководцем.  
Но всё могло быть и хуже. Гамбино не разрешает подобрать Гатса. Ребенок умирает, и в этот самый момент, когда мир находится на грани гибели, некому остановить Фемто. 

«Я нахожусь здесь не зря. Это моё место», - решил мечник. Всё могло сложиться иначе, но не сложилось. А если не сложилось – значит не могло, ведь он, Гатс, сделал всё, что было в его силах. План был прост: нужно идти до конца.

Берсерк сжимал в объятия Фемто и не боялся ему повредить. Он освободил свою ярость и всю свою мощь. Входил на полную длину, наваливаясь всем весом, в рваном бешеном ритме, и багровая стёртая в кровь головка его члена периодически появлялась между ног у Ястреба и снова исчезала внутри. Это был его мир. Всегда был. Мир, где никто не боится боли. Он целовал окровавленный рот Фемто, их языки переплетались, и каждый вкусовой сосочек передавал в мозг сигнал блаженства.

«Я твой друг. Я твой сын. Я твой любовник. Я не мог не разрушить всё из-за тебя. И я всегда буду разрушать. Оно того стоит…» - прошептал Гриффис, когда они закончили, и закрыл глаза. Он был похож на низвергнутого бога: снежной белизны волосы, тёмные алчущие губы, кровоподтёки, раны и огрызок маски. Гатс долго гладил его прекрасное холодное тело, пока их дыхание не угасло.

Измождённая Ширке пришла стащить своего наречённого с тела его врага. Гатс всегда был слишком тяжёлым для неё. Слишком большим - теперь она точно это знала. Но кое-что она действительно могла для него сделать. Уже сделала. Борьба с бехелитом увенчалась успехом: все участники ритуала погибнут. Жаль, руки Бога здесь нет. Только несметные полчища монстров, которых мечник вызвал себе на погибель. Но все монстры Мидланда тоже сдохнут здесь. Мир очистится – до следующего Затмения.

Ширке легла на широкую грудь Гатса и закрыла глаза. Вот и всё. Берсерк вдруг шевельнул рукой, будто бы чтобы обнять её, но не смог. И тогда посох Ширке рассыпался в пыль. Орды монстров хлынули и смели три неподвижных тела, будто их никогда и не было.

***

\- Вы что, не слышите этот шум. Кажется, в тронном зале?! – обеспокоенная королева Шарлотта носилась по коридору со свечой, но слуги как один утверждали, что не слышат ни звука.  
Но когда она ворвалась наконец в комнату, переборов свой страх, то увидела только маленького обнажённого мальчика со спутанными тёмными волосами. В руках у него была окровавленная ведьминская шляпа.


End file.
